Consequences
by missjujukins
Summary: It annoyed me. It agitated me. It just fucking pissed me off at how she was ignoring me! I needed to show her she can not always do whatever she wants. I needed to show her that there are consequences to irritating me. Why? Because whether she knew it or not, SHE was MINE and MINE alone. WIP.
1. Chap 1: This Is Your Consequence

_***Update Nov. 16th, 2012: This is going to be more than a chapter. It'll most likely be a two-shot. Here is what the first chapter basically is right now. The lemon will probably be in chapter 2. **_

_**RATING: NC-17 or M. There will be lemons. Eventually very soon.**_

Okay... this is like.. my first fanfiction since... I was 14. LOL I'M OLD NOW. I haven't written any in so many years.. I mean, I read them all the time... but I don't even write them anymore.. WELL I SUCKED ANYWAY. LOL. I just REALLY want to write this because of how much I've been fangirling over Makorra recently. ;w; I adore it so much. It like, soothes my Zutara needs. I do not know many Makorra smutty fics out there. ;A; If anyone has any recommendations, TELL ME.

_**Plotless Plot Summary**: (Unoriginal lameness. LOL). It annoyed me. It agitated me. It just fucking pissed me off at how she was ignoring me! I needed to show her she can not always do whatever she wants. I needed to show her that there are consequences to irritating me. Why? Because whether she knew it or not, SHE was MINE and MINE alone._

_**WARNING: **_Minus from the rating above, I will definitely butcher Mako's character with an "out of character, possessive, dark, perverted, etcetc" person because.. well.. it just seems hotter that way, and I'm too dumb and unoriginal. ;w;

Also, forgive me for any grammatical error or sentences that make no sense. I do not have a beta, and I'm not the best at English. ;A;

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own _The Legend of Korra_. If I did, it probably would not be a children's show. =w= (I'M A PERVERT. AHAHAHAHAHA).

Legend

"Normal dialogue"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**MAKO'S POV.**_

_Two weeks, four days, nine hours, twenty-seven minutes, and forty-three seconds. Forty-four seconds. Forty-five. Forty-six."_

And counting, was how long she has been ignoring my complete existence on this Earth. Why am I counting how long it's been? Well. It **annoyed** me. It **agitated** me. It just **fucking pissed me off** at how she was_ ignoring me_! I didn't even know why she was ignoring me in the first place! I didn't try asking her why, because even if I did she would completely disregard what I said and pretend she didn't hear anything. Even Bolin has noticed!

Of course, Bolin tried being helpful by asking Korra what was going on between her and I. She told him that she was going through a phase where females her age feel physical distress if they were to associate with any fire-bender my age that had pointy eyebrows (They're not pointy. They're arched.), spiked brunette hair, and red scarves . And of course, Bolin believed her stupid story. Even after I told him that she was lying, Bolin insisted that it was true and that the phase will pass.

Whatever reason she had for ignoring me, didn't matter anyway. I_ didn't care_ if there was a genuine reason to why she was angry at me. I _didn't care_ if I truly did something to cause her to be this way. I just** didn't care** because of how **FUCKING** pissed I was that she has the **NERVE** to ignore me!

I was going to show her that there are consequences for causing me to feel this way. She can not go on believing that she can do whatever she wants. Especially when it comes to me. I already deal with enough of her "I DO WHAT I WANT" personality during practice and the pro-bending tournaments! It's about damn time I taught her a lesson. Time to let her know that I can control her and she should only listen to me. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I **WILL** do it.

**_END MAKO'S PV._  
**

* * *

Korra sprawled herself along the grass and stared out into the lake before her. Sighing, she thought about the past few weeks she's been ignoring Mako. She couldn't even remember why she was ignoring him in the first place. Every time Asami or Bolin asked why she was ignoring Mako, she either avoided the question or made something up like she did for Bolin.

All she knew is that what Mako did was so bad, that she felt the need to ignore him. It's not like she mattered much to him any ways. She was nothing more than a colleague in their pro-bending matches that he had to baby-sit.

Maybe that was the reason why she was ignoring him? Did she want to be more than just a "colleague"?

"Argh! Whatever. I don't even know anymore." she exclaimed out loud. "Maybe I'll blow off some steam with some swimming and water bending practice. It'll be better for the _team_ any ways." she continued to herself.

Korra walked to the shores of Air Temple Island where she assumed that no one would find her. She stripped herself of her clothes and was left in only a small white top that covered her breasts and white tight-fitted shorts. She let down her hair and hair ornaments and placed them near her clothes.

Walking in the water, she felt her tensed muscles relax at the cooling sensation the cold water provided for her body and relished in the refreshing feeling. Swimming a bit deeper, she dove into the water to fully soak her entire body. Rising back to the top, she continued to float atop the water in relaxation. After floating aimlessly for fifteen minutes, she decided to practice her water bending.

Korra swam back towards the shore and positioned herself on the sand to begin her practice. As she concentrated on her own movements, she was unaware of the lustful eyes observing her seductively wet body as she gracefully manipulated the water around her.

* * *

Sensual.

Strong.

Graceful.

Seductive.

_Sexy. _

**Beautiful. **

Wet.

Wet.

_Wet._

Were some of the words that were floating in his head as he eyed Korra. Mako had seen her water bend many times before, but **never** like _this_. Usually she would be using her bending in brute force but seeing her gracefully manipulate the water around her was like watching a water goddess dancing with each droplet of water that floats through the air. Her outfit was something he'd never seen her wear, considering it being the_ least_ he's ever seen her wear. To add on to that, she was_ completely wet_.

Her body was glistening with the drops of water left from her body was glistening with the drops of water left from her swim. Her wet white outfit hugged her body like a second skin and sensually emphasized her curves. Her eyes closed in concentration as she moved her hands and body gracefully to move the water.

He felt his throat dry, and his pants becoming tighter as he hungrily continued to watch Korra's seductive tango with the water she manipulated. Her gracefulness tempted him in no way he has ever felt before. She just seemed so beautifully _innocent. _

He wanted to_ taint _it.

The part of her he has never seen before

He wanted to **claim **it as his own

Her wanted her_ innocence_ as his own.

He wanted all of her.

**He wanted her all to himself.**

He lustfully examined her body as he imagined how soft her skin was. He stared at her partially opened lips and felt the desire to claim them as his own. He continued looking down to her beautiful neck and felt the urge to attack it with his lips. His looked lower and eyed her breasts. He wanted to know how her breasts would feel when he touched them. His eyes continued to travel the rest of her body and he wanted to taste all of it. He wanted to devour every part of her.

Thinking that it was more than enough time to wait, he took off his scarf in preparation to what he was going to do next.

* * *

Korra continued to bend the water around her when she suddenly felt a body grab her from behind and something covering her eyes.

_"Is this an Equalist attack?!" _she thought to herself in panic. Before she had time to fight back and scream at her attacker, she felt a pair of lips capturing her own in a hard kiss. Her legs felt weak from the foreign feeling that washed over her body. Her attacker quickly shoved their tongue in her mouth as she struggled to collect herself from the sudden actions that unexpectedly were taking place.

_ "Delicious." _thought Mako to himself as his tongue explored her mouth his with his own and gently pushed her body down to the sand while keeping her hands trapped above her head in his own hand. He continued his onslaught of kisses as Korra mewled beneath him attempting to regain control of herself from the temptation to kiss back.

He released her lips and his tongue traveled down her neck leaving a trail of hotness.

"W-w-who are you and what the fuck do you think you're doing ?" Korra managed to ask as she breathed heavily from the lack of air she had when the attacker was kissing her.

"Shut-up Korra. This is your consequence." Mako whispered darkly in her ear and removed his scarf from her eyes staring deeply into the azure orbs with his lust-clouded amber eyes.

"Mako? What the fuck do you mean consequence?" exclaimed Korra.

"For two things. Ignoring me for almost three FUCKING weeks. And seducing me to the point were I want to fuck you senseless." Mako growled as he continued attacking her neck with his teeth and tongue. He took the scarf and tied her hands together.

Korra squealed when Mako harshly bit her neck. Sucking on the wound, Mako made sure to leave a mark.

_ Mine._

* * *

YAY did this in one night. xD Still pretty short, but I'm getting there? ;w; I'm still working on it because I haven't written in so long and I don't really know how to do it anymore. Bleragh. But, I wanted to get it done as soon as I can. ;w;

How do I indent on here? Please let me know! ;A;

Love you all.

_Juju - Nov. 16th, 2012_


	2. Author's Note (Chap 1 Updated)

**Author's note**: First chapter is finished. I updated the preview with the rest of the chapter. It's still short, but there's more than there was before. xD I'll be working on Chapter 2 hopefully very soon. Most likely during the holidays next week? I'll delete this chapter, and post Chapter 2 when it's finished.

Please rate and review if you wish to? ^w^ It motivate me so much more! ;w;

Thank you all again!

_Juju - Nov. 16th, 2012._


End file.
